Come Apart
by secretpenname3
Summary: Naruto loses his virginity when he's only 15. It wasn't to the love of his life like he had always imagined. Sasuke would have curled his lips in pure hatred had he known. NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

**I LIVE! Yeah, I've crawled out of the rock I've been hiding under, finally. I cant say for sure where this one came from but it's been on my mind for a while. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Caution: This is boyXboy and this story contains mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto loses his virginity when he's only 15. It wasn't to the love of his life like he had always imagined it would be but to a nameless woman that held him with expert like hands. She was older than him with beautiful brown eyes and long silky black hair.

She smelt of apples.

It happened on a late night with only the shadows as his witness. Jiraya had disappeared once again and the beast inside him was snarling and snapping. His skin felt as though it was on fire and not even the ice cold water of the stream nearby could quell the fire nearly burning his skin.

He knew he probably shouldn't have, but something was calling him as he stumbled into the dingy village he ran into the night before while he was looking for his wayward sensei. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he stumbled along, his teeth digging into his lower lip in an attempt to hush his groans of pain.

Something was wrong.

There were people walking around but oddly enough they never once spared him a glance. It took Naruto a second to realize that he wasn't wearing his forehead protector or his orange jacket leaving him with his black undershirt which was sticking to his body like a second layer. And then he caught it, his nose picked up a sweet scent in the air and like a moth drawn to a flame he began to follow it. He went down alley ways, up walls and turned corners until he was standing before a building and went inside without a moment's hesitation, not even bothering to read the red sign that glowed above the building. A bulking man greeted him and before Naruto knew what he was doing, he handed him everything he had in his pocket. The man gave him a toothy grin and led him to a room where the scent seemed to grow stronger and stronger.

Something twisted violently in his gut.

He was led inside and the man grinned at him once more before shutting the door. Naruto stood there for a whole ten minutes panting as the throbbing in his head got worse and he began to consider peeling off his own skin. Just as he reached for his weapon's pouch to do just that the door slid open once more. Before him stood a girl.

No, a woman. She had dark red lips, seductive brown eyes and long black hair. She wore a simple ruby red kimono and silk white socks. Naruto almost forgot how to breathe.

She shut the door behind herself and reached out a graceful hand to him. He stumbled to her in a daze as the sweet scent that mystified him before seemed to roll off her in waves. When he finally reached her she smiled so sweetly as she pressed herself close to him, the loosely tied kimono slipping down her white pearl shoulder.

"Please," Naruto whispered, not even sure what he was begging for.

She smiled gently and led him to the futon on the floor.

When he lay down she stripped him of his clothes and whispered words into his skin as she trailed her lips across his body. She touched places only he had imagined the love of his life would have touched and he bit into his hand to keep quiet.

She was older than him, and if he wanted to be honest he would say she was probably as old as Kakashi-sensei.

She kissed his tears away as they began to fall when he began to realize he was losing his virginity to a woman whose name he didn't even know.

But he couldn't stop because the fire that made his skin ache began to cool with each touch she gave him and when she sunk down onto his hard raging shaft all inch by inch he cried out and took a hold of her curvy hips. He didn't dare move. She took a shuddering breath as she finally had him all the way inside her.

It was wet, Naruto noted, hot, steamy, tight and wet. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glossy, his grip tightened when she shifted and he gasped when she rose. She hadn't taken off the kimono but it hung at her hips and she had only lifted the bottom of it when she took him inside her. The material was cool against his hands just like the rest of her body. When she slammed back down with a gasp he threw his head back and howled.

Soon her moans began to join his as she slammed down on him again and again.

There was a tight coil that began to form at the bottom of his stomach and Naruto was almost afraid to see what would happen next.

The woman threw her head back as she rode him fast and hard, unable to help himself Naruto sat up and latched onto her neck as the tight coil finally snapped. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure as he came inside her, creamy droplets escaping her tight hold on him.

Thoughts fuzzy and vision blurry he collapsed onto the futon and blacked out.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

When he came to that morning the fire dancing beneath his skin was gone and the pounding in his head had disappeared. He felt more relaxed than he had in his whole life.

That is until he actually opened his eyes.

She was leaning over him, brown eyes lit with amusement as he sprung off the bed, sheets wrapping around his feet like snakes and sending him tumbling to the ground with a sharp cry. She giggled and watched as he began to notice that he was naked and he dove for the sheets to cover himself up. He sat there staring at her in pure shock, sputtering nonsense and clenching the covers close to his chest until he began to calm down.

When he opened his mouth to speak again she silenced him with a flick of her hand.

Effortlessly she stood, the ruby red kimono flowing like silk as she moved. Without a word she gathered his clothes and laid them down before him, dropping coins on top of the small pile.

"Your change." Was all she said before she leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Come back soon."

With those parting words she left, taking with her something precious that Naruto had never intended to give.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When he made it back to his small campsite Jiraya was already there. He didn't say anything and only gave Naruto a knowing look.

"Ero-sanin," Naruto began, "I don't feel good."

Then he promptly began vomiting where he stood.

And yet, throughout the whole morning Kyuubi remained silent and for once tolerable, even when Jiraya began strengthening the seal later on that evening.

**oOoOoOoOoOooo**

A month later finds Naruto standing before that same building with that same burning under his skin once again.

Jiraya says that it's because Kyuubi is a fox and some instincts were beginning to carry over. Naruto just replied that it was because Kyuubi found some other way to make an annoyance of himself.

He went in and once again gave everything in his pocket, using that sweet scent as a path to find who he was looking for.

This time she was waiting for him in a dark blue kimono.

This time it wasn't him on his back.

This time it was her on the bed, with her legs spread open, helpless yet pleasure filled moans escaping her body as Naruto rutted above her. When he came with a yell and her with a piercing scream he rolled her over and pressed himself close to her back, spreading her globes apart and sinking in all the way, demanding more and more. When he was finally spent he rolled off her and laid panting on the other side of the bed as she collapsed into the futon, cheeks flushed a dark red.

In the morning she was gone but his clothes lay beside him, change lying on top of his things.

**oOoOoOOooo**

By the fourth month Naruto was struck with the stunning realization that he was fucking a whore from a whore house and he wasn't stopping any time soon.

He alone in his campsite and dug his nails into his skin in an attempt to not make that journey (one he knows will be short) into that same old village. He's only 15 and he thinks he may have become a bit addicted to that apple smelling woman.

Sasuke would have curled lips in disgust.

And then it hits him like a paper bomb.

It was the first time in over four months that he's ever even thought about Sasuke.

The demon inside of him _purrs_.

And suddenly he's thinking about her again, with her brown eyes and silky black hair. He thinks about her touch, her taste her scent.

He doesn't even question why he's suddenly vomiting in the bushes not a half second later.

**oOoooOOo**

**I have everything all planned out, so the next update will be really soon. Tell me what you all think! I seriously need feed back**


	2. Obsession

**Here is the second installment! Pretty quick if I may say so myself XD**

**Same rules apply to this chapter as the last.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

He finally steels himself up and makes the decision to never go back. Because even though he's a healthy, all though somewhat strange, teenager, even he can fall to the heavy pulls of hormones. Jiraya doesn't say anything but he does clap him on the back and rustles his hair and tells him that it's time to get back to business. There's only one person that should be on his mind, Naruto thinks, and that person is Sasuke.

Because Sasuke isn't going to bring himself back and no one else but Naruto can do it.

So the next month for that certain day he stays put and meditates for a whole three days, never once rousing even after Jiraya comes back.

There can only be one person.

And that person is Sasuke.

The demon inside of him rages.

**oOoOoOoOooo**

Months later finds him standing above rubble and staring up at the one person he admits ever really mattered. Sasuke had grown but there was no mistaking those onyx eyes and that delicate chiseled face.

He tries and manages to hold back that overwhelming urge to just reach out and take that man into his arms like he did that woman and never let go.

He wants to kiss him, touch that body and make it his.

But he doesn't. He remains still as Sasuke stands before him, hand reaching for his katana. He doesn't do much of anything because he knows that Sasuke isn't ready. Sasuke isn't ready for his touch and he's not ready to become anyone's everything even though he kind of already is. But Sasuke doesn't know that and Naruto won't tell him.

So he goes the rout Sasuke's familiar with.

"What kind of Hokage can't save his own friend?"

He watches that small twitch of petal like lips and knows that this is a path Sasuke's familiar with.

He knows that telling Sasuke that one day he _will_ be the one to make him submit would be a bad idea at the current moment.

He, Naruto, will be the one to put Sasuke on his knees. One day Sasuke will beg for him. One day Sasuke will be the one to come running.

He doesn't say any of this because this is the side of him that Sasuke isn't ready to see.

So he remains silent and waits for the day that Sasuke is ready.

_oOoOoOoooOoooo_

He thinks of her sometimes, usually when he gets too lonely and too hot and he has to take care of his growing problem himself.

Sometimes he thinks of not her body but her warmth. Or on some nights her chilled touch calming the flame that his skin sometimes becomes once every month.

But most of the time he only thinks of Sasuke.

And that makes the fire burn hotter and deadlier than she ever could.

He thinks he may have loved her, a little bit.

But she's older; probably as old as Kakashi-sensei and she's also a whore at a whore house. But she took his virginity whether or not if he was ready and regardless if she knew it or not and he knows he can't do the same to Sasuke.

He's here in the middle of a war fighting god knows how many enemies. Sasuke is nowhere to be seen and nowhere to be found.

But he keeps fighting because that's the only thing he knows how to do at this point. Fight, fight, fight, cry, breathe, eat, never sleep, hardly wash and repeat.

When he gets hit a little too hard and it ends up hurting a little too much he falls to the ground and contemplates never getting up again.

Stay alive, he has to tell himself at that particular moment, stay alive, fight and win because after all of this _bullshit_, Sasuke will be _yours_. He'll be all yours.

Yours.

So he picks himself up off the ground and brushes off the dirt not caked in blood.

He has a war to win.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When he wakes up he's in a hospital of some sorts and it's noisy as fuck. Sakura is standing over him, pale face caked with blood and shaking hands.

She's crying.

He doesn't have the strength to reach out to her and kiss her like his 12 year old self promised himself he would should Sakura ever waste a tear on him. But he does crack a smile for her. More tears fall and he tries to speak around the blood that's pooled in his mouth. A medic nin turns his head and he can't even fucking move so he lets the blood trickle out of his mouth and onto the already soaked sheets. Once it's all out the medic nin turns his head back and Sakura is still crying but there's a fire in her eyes and Naruto smiles.

Until he finally notices that she's bleeding from a stomach wound and she's barking at any medic nin to get the fuck away that tries to come within an inch of her.

"I need to make sure he'll make it first!" Naruto notices she's screaming.

He feels the darkness creep up on him he stubbornly remains awake. He has to make sure, he has to confirm-

Sakura smiles at him and then finally collapses to her knees as her legs give out.

"Look to your right."

When he manages to do as she says he sees the one person he's always chased after unconscious on the bed next to him.

He hears a thud and he knows that Sakura's finally out cold, but he doesn't take his eyes away and finally lets the darkness take him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When he wakes up the second time it's Tsunade that's standing over him with a set scowl. There's a bandage wrapping around her neck with her arm in a sling and her hair is uneven, Naruto suspects it's because someone took a swing at her with something sharp and she dodged at the last minute.

"Brat, welcome to the living." She says softly. He opens his mouth to respond but she lifts a single finer to silence him.

"I know you'll just bug me later so I'll tell you now," she begins, "Uchiha Sasuke has been moved to a high security prison and is currently awaiting trial. We sealed his chakra and sharingan."

He blinks and nods mutely.

"But I have good news too," she continues, "You won the war." A tired but brilliant smile reaches her eyes and she reaches for him and ruffles his hair with her god arm.

"I'm proud of you."

**oOoOoOoOOOo**

Months later finds him sitting with Sasuke in his jail cell, a scowl on his face and a fire raging under his skin.

He wanted, oh good god he wanted nothing more than to slam that man down on that dingy cot and fuck him _hard_.

But he doesn't, he just acts like he always does; God help him because Sasuke still isn't ready. He sighs at the Uchiha's silence and begins to talk about nothing and everything. But that damn burning feeling is seriously getting to him.

Sasuke doesn't say much these days, when he does it's always the usual bout of fierce hatred that is slowly ebbing away his already damaged heart. Naruto doesn't mind when Sasuke gets into one of his psychotic moods, all that it means is that it would justify him slamming Sasuke into something hard and firm. But he never quite reaches that point with Sasuke, he's much too afraid that he'd take it much further than throwing him up against something.

Though currently Sasuke is getting a little better, slowly, he's letting go of that hatred and Naruto can see that he's at least making a bit of effort to rebuild himself again.

Naruto admits that he's beginning to feel guilty, Sasuke, who still thinks that Naruto is a pure, untouched by darkness, angel, doesn't know that Naruto lost his virginity at age 15 to a whore from a whore house.

Not everyone is as pure as they seem. Sasuke should know.

He doesn't notice that he's bitten his lip hard enough to bleed when Sasuke suddenly approaches him and touches his lip with cool fingers in silent concern.

He suddenly thinks of her once again.

With that he shoots from the chair and heads straight to the cell door that burning feeling about to burst.

He doesn't look back when the door slams shut behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Let it be known that I am still working on finishing up my other stories so stay tuned!**


	3. Just a little more

**A huge thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far! And a biiiiiiiiig hug! :3 you gaiz are what make me go on in this world! :D**

**Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

He finds himself back in the small room and finds that it hasn't changed in the few years that he's been gone.

His fingers are shaking with anticipation because it's been so long since he's seen her and he's not sure if he can control himself.

The door slides open and she's standing there looking younger than ever. She smiles at him and takes cautious steps into the room, shutting the door silently behind her.

He takes those few steps towards her and suddenly she's in his arms.

That scent of apples is still rolling off her in waves, captivating him like it always did. He's taller than her now, and she comments that he definitely turned out to be a handsome young man like she had thought he would. Naruto doesn't say much but he does give her a chaste kiss in return as a thank you for her compliment.

The night was theirs but he couldn't stop thinking of the man that waits for him in a cold jail cell for his daily visit every morning.

He snickers to himself because he knows that when morning comes, Sasuke is going to be royally pissed.

**oOoOoOOooO**

He comes back a week later and finds an empty jail cell. He's gripped with momentary panic before Tsunade steps up behind him.

"After the second day you were gone he went berserk," she explains, face set in a scowl, "We had to move him to a more…solitary room."

Naruto glances back towards the empty jail cell and has to wonder just how much more solitary could this get. He already had a whole floor to himself save for the guards.

She gives him a key and he walks to an even deeper part of the dark bowls that belong to the prison. He unlocks the door and the sight he sees nearly takes his breath away.

In a good but dark way.

Sasuke is shirtless and he lays on his side, hands tied behind his back, flimsy pants riding low on his hips, dragging lower and lower just a bit as he squirms. His mouth is gagged and his eyes were covered.

Naruto shivers and battles once again to get himself under control before he does something Sasuke isn't ready for.

He plays with the gag for a bit, watching with sick pleasure as Sasuke tries to bite around it. A slow smile creeps around Naruto's lips as he begins to loosen the knot. Then he unties the blindfold covering Sasuke's eyes before moving to the raven's bound hands, trailing his fingers over the abused flesh for a bit before tugging him loose.

His fingers linger a lot longer than necessary.

Once free Sasuke sits back and he glares with hate filled eyes. He leans back on the stone wall and scowls before standing and walking right up to the Uzumaki. His hand lands soundly on the tan cheek and Naruto's head snaps to the side from the force of Sasuke's slap.

"Never," he hisses, eyes deadly, "leave without telling me."

Naruto doesn't respond but once Sasuke turns his back to walk over to the small dingy bed Naruto grins, eyes flashing dangerously at the impure thoughts that invaded his mind.

Sasuke, Naruto begins to realize, is almost ready.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

If there was one thing Naruto was sure of, it was of the fact that Uchihas were highly possessive. So he walks into Sasuke's cell without his jacket the next day.

He talks about nothing and yet everything the whole time and doesn't give Sasuke a chance to respond. When it's nearly time for him to go he stands, inwardly grinning as he raises his hands high above his head to do a long stretch. His shirt hikes up over his hips to reveal a long strip of delicious tan skin, as well as a dark red mark that was sucked into his skin not too long ago.

The temperature in the room drops and Naruto visibly shivers when he feels that tiny sliver of god honest _fury_ emanated from the man before him.

Naruto feigns innocents and pretends to be oblivious to the anger the raven is being subjected to and pulls his shirt down with an all too innocent grin.

"Anyway, I gotta get going Teme, can't spend all my time here." Naruto says offhandedly.

"And just where do you have to be?" Sasuke's voice is biting and positively poisonous.

"Uh, well," he pauses for a moment as if to think "Sai wanted to meet up later on," act suspicious, pretend you're hiding something, "and plus, it's passed visitors hours-."

"That's never stopped you before." Sasuke shot back, eyes narrow to slits.

"Yeah well, some of us have _other_ people to see," Naruto sing-songs. With one last innocent smile and a wink he's gone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You visit a lot more often." She whispers with ruby red lips into the skin of his neck as he trails his fingers up her hips.

"I have a lot more time." He responds.

She clicks her tongue and unzips his vest, never once flinching away.

"You're covered in blood," she whispers.

Naruto's grin is feral as he remembers his latest mission to obliterate a group of mindless shinobi out to destroy everything he's fought for.

A group out to break out Sasuke and take him away.

A group whose blood now stains Naruto's clothes.

The woman he lost his virginity to, who was probably as old as Kakashi-sensei, doesn't protest that he's staining her body with blood.

She's probably used to it.

Naruto grins into her skin because it's been a month since he's seen Sasuke, but it's been only two days since he's last seen her.

Sasuke, Naruto thinks, is _not_ going to be happy when he sees the new marks she will be sure to leave on his body.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**More will soon be posted, just wanted to get this one out to all of you! Thanks for sticking by me! :3**


	4. I have a hunger but i cant keep full

**Here we go, not very long but I hope it's good enough! Again I do not have a beta so you're all just going to have to suffer through the grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Pffft, yeah right**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Honestly teme, are you really going to go berserk _every time_ I don't show up? You're going to give old Granny grey hairs."

Naruto tisk's as he begins to once again untie the bound raven, shivering at the sight of pale flesh so supple and out in the open for him to take.

But he couldn't because Sasuke wasn't ready. At least not yet.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, but once he's free he backs himself in a corner and glares with everything he has inside himself at the blond.

Naruto sighs and rolls up his sleeves, pretending not to realize that there are marks on his arms, marks that seem like someone had clawed into his arm.

Naruto smiles to himself in his head because he remember just how hard _she_ had gripped him, digging her nails into the flesh of his arms, back, shoulders as he bucked into her again and again the night before.

He leans back into his chair and his partially unzipped jacket falls open slightly, but enough to show the glaring red of the hicky she had sucked into his neck.

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he visibly stiffens.

"Where the fuck were you." He's not asking, but demanding.

Naruto smiles and sets off on a long story of how he was sent out on a really cool and kick ass mission that took all of his time but the moment he came home he raced home to dress and come visit Sasuke. When he's in the middle of his story 15 minutes later, Sasuke cuts him off.

"Liar." He hisses.

Naruto blinks and cocks his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mission was finished three days ago." Sasuke's eyes would have bleed into red had his sharingan not have been sealed tight.

"How do you-?"

"That old hag told me." Sasuke's voice bites.

"Maa maa, okay okay, I'll fess up, I did skirt off and had a little bit of fun for a few days," Naruto laughed, after a while of silence, scratching the back of his neck, making sure to lift his hair with each stroke to show another live bite hidden behind the golden strains. "But come on teme, a guy's gotta have fun too ya know?"

Sasuke apparently didn't enjoy this answer.

The hands that were suddenly around Naruto's neck spoke for themselves.

Sasuke practically tackles Naruto onto the ground, his hands around the blond's throat.

"Lemme go-!" Naruto gargled, clawing at Sasuke's hands, all the while trying to alert the ANBU guards stationed outside the door. Sasuke sneered into Naruto's face and released him, not before slamming his golden head into the hard unforgiving floor.

"**Fuck** Sasuke that _hurts_ you asshole!" Naruto yowls, hands instinctively reaching up to cradle his throbbing head.

Sasuke doesn't give him a chance to recover because he's suddenly straddling Naruto's abdomen, hands grabbing and ripping away Naruto's orange jacket, tarring apart the rest of the zipper.

Naruto goes deathly still and watches Sasuke with wide eyes as the raven unknowingly throws oil into the fiery pit that Naruto's trying keep quelled.

Oh good god, Naruto thinks, Sasuke has no fucking idea what he's doing to him.

"Sasuke stop it!" Naruto yells, because he's afraid that if Sasuke doesn't, Naruto really will turn the tables. If Sasuke doesn't stop Naruto is sure he will pin Sasuke down and fuck him raw.

But Sasuke's not ready, because Naruto knows that Sasuke's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Naruto isn't as pure as everyone else seems to think. Panic with the most potent hint of lust sets into the pit of Naruto's stomach and Naruto attempts to throw Sasuke off because heat was steadily pooling into his dick. He bucks his hips to try to unbalance him but Sasuke clenches, oh good god _clenches_ his thighs tighter around Naruto's abdomen and keeps his seat on Naruto's stomach. In a last ditch effort Naruto reaches up and attempts to hold his jacket closed.

Inwardly though, this is exactly what Naruto wanted. He wanted Sasuke to see, he wanted Sasuke to go green with envy, he wanted him to react, he wanted Sasuke to realize that as long as he's here it this jail cell Naruto's off creating a world in which he's not involved in.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to want him just as much as Naruto wanted him.

But Sasuke was going too far too fast. He wasn't supposed to tempt Naruto to this caliber, he wasn't supposed to straddle him, he wasn't supposed to touch him so much because Naruto isn't sure if he can keep himself from touching back with much more ferocity.

Fuck, Naruto thinks, he's rambling.

Sasuke sneers and takes the collar of Naruto's black under shirt in his hands and tares it with almost no effort right down the middle so that Naruto's black fishnet shirt only remained.

It was laughably pathetic how quickly Sasuke ripped that to shreds too with only his bare hands.

"I said stop it you fucker!" Naruto yells, grabbing for his torn clothes, trying to cover up all the while trying to keep Sasuke from discovering his growing erection.

"Who is it?" Sasuke's voice is nothing but cold and chilling.

Naruto's struggling continues. He throws his head back and arches his back in a deep bow to try and throw Sasuke off, but Sasuke has always been as stubborn as Naruto and he's not about to fall off so easily.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but you better knock it off Teme! Who do you think you are tackling me and ripping my clothes? That shit costs money you know! And that was my favorite shirt you bastard-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke finally yells back, voice loud and booming.

Naruto tries to breathe deep and true and attempts to will away the spark of excitement that blooms in his blood at the aggression Sasuke was finally showing.

"Who are you fucking?" Sasuke hisses, voice as deadly as a well sharpened kunai, "And don't you fucking lie to me usuratonkachi, these marks don't make themselves!"

He's jealous. Naruto can tell, fuck, he _knows_ Sasuke is. Glee bubbles in his belly, pouring into feelings of lust and panic.

Naruto huffs and sags onto the floor, allowing his clothes to fall open with inward glee, allowing Sasuke to see the scratches, bite marks, love bites and various other markings that littered his body.

He hopes to god that Sasuke doesn't notice the erection straining in his pants. Thank god that Sasuke was sitting on his stomach and not his lap.

"Who is it?" Sasuke hisses into Naruto's face, bending low and unknowingly forcing Naruto at his limits.

Naruto takes a deep breath and wills himself not to just reach up and pull the raven closer, to not shove his lips onto Sasuke's. To not flip them over, to not rip off those dingy clothes and to not sink into him hard and raw and to not throw Sasuke onto the squeaky bed near them.

To not completely and totally make Sasuke his.

Because Sasuke isn't ready and Naruto had always prided himself on being a good guy; Naruto wills away his erection with the last of his strength and just lies underneath the person he wanted the most.

"Does it really matter Teme?" Naruto finally grumbles, avoiding eye contact as he feels Sasuke stiffen above him.

Silence reigns for a while until finally, god finally, Sasuke stands up and moves away.

"No."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're distracted." She whispers into his ear.

Naruto lazily moves his eyes to lock gazes with her. He's lying on his back, completely shirtless with his pants unbuckled and unzipped but still on; his brown eyed, apple smelling beauty straddling his hips, sensually rubbing against his partially clothed cock.

He's only half hard but god does Naruto wish he could lose himself in her like he used to.

But for once it's beginning to get to him. She's not the one he's always wanted. She holds his virginity in her hands whether he wanted her to or not because of a heat that overtakes him every month. The demon in locked away in his belly rumbles against his cage, calling out to her, calling out to anyone who will have him.

But Naruto's heart calls out to a little raven locked away in a cold jail cell.

But Sasuke isn't ready, and he probably won't be for a while now, no matter how close he's getting.

He reaches up and kisses her softly.

"Sorry."

She smiles down at him as if she understands everything that's wrong, in full detail. Naruto supposes that she's seen all of this before, what with her probably being as old as Kakashi-sensei.

She doesn't ask questions and for that Naruto will forever be thankful. She bends low and brings him back down onto the floor with her hands on his chest.

She's a whore from a whore house but Naruto thinks that he may love her, just a little.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :3**


	5. It Festers and Throbs

**As you may or may not have noticed, as of now I am focusing on editing my old fic, You've Destroyed me, most of my energy will be with that one because that fic is a complete disaster, but fear not, I will still be working on my newer fics like this one!**

**A special and wonderful thank you to Chrissie Guenever, who is my new favorite person because she rocks and plays my crazy emotions like a fiddle and I love her for sending me a beautiful and amazing message! :3 I still shake and cry like an over sexed whore because her words gave me enough crack to last me for quite a while because I'm an attention whore :3**

**This update is for you baby!**

**Disclaimer: anyone else getting tired of these?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto thinks he may be going crazy, just a little bit though.

There's a burning fire raging underneath his skin and he's not sure if his apple smelling beauty with her cool touch and deep brown eyes can hold it back any longer. He's beginning to wonder if he's going to snap soon, at the rate things were going, he just might.

Sasuke sits across from him, a feral look on his face that nowhere near matches the one on Naruto's face.

Naruto's was _much_ darker; hungrier.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice rumbles, self-control in official turmoil. His fingers dig into his legs as he sits ram-rod straight in his chair.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice is sickeningly sweet, smooth like silk, undiscovered dark promises lacing his tone of voice.

_God_, Naruto hisses to himself mentally, Sasuke has_ no_ idea what he's messing with.

Naruto sighs and attempts to will himself to relax. But it's a hard task to fulfill, what with Sasuke being his usual stubborn idiotic bastardly self. His throat clenches and his eyes darken when Sasuke sighs back, the smallest hint of a whimper hiding in his voice. That sound was so quiet that it was only because Naruto had the advantage of a fox demon in his stomach that he even managed to catch it.

And he wishes he didn't.

Because Naruto knows that Sasuke knows what he's doing.

It's something insanely stupid and it's up to Naruto as his best friend to stop him; like old times and times yet to come.

"Sasuke," Naruto licks his lips because he needs just a second to calm himself down, "Put your shirt back on."

Sasuke rolls his shoulders almost sensually and he lolls his head to look at Naruto through black half-lidded eyes.

"No."

Naruto nearly snaps because Sasuke is sitting on his bed, his legs spread slightly with his shirt tossed to the floor, looking at Naruto with such heat-filled eyes.

Naruto thinks he just might go crazy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It's unhealthy."

Naruto glances at his companion from the corner of his eye briefly before going back to take another shot of sake.

"Alcohol isn't that bad." He responds.

He's not drinking because he likes it; he's doing it because he needs _something_ to help him get his mind off Sasuke, who's sitting in his jail cell, half naked, eyes scorching like the Suna desert.

He takes another shot quickly in an attempt to drown out the thought.

"I'm not talking about the sake."

Naruto shrugs and turns a bit to give a bit more of his attention to his friend.

"Oh?"

"I'm talking about this little game you have going on with Sasuke."

The alcohol nearly shoots out of his mouth and it's with sheer will power that he manages to gulp it down before choking.

"Wha? Sai, what are you-?"

Sai's lips turn down into a frown as he watches his friend babble and blunder like the idiot everyone believed him to be. Naruto chuckles nervously a bit, scratching at his head, feet kicking at the bottom of the stood before he finally goes silent, the tension in the air growing rapidly.

"I was once a part of Anbu, Naruto." Sai tells him.

Naruto doesn't say anything because he knows what he's trying to say. Anbu are master observers, there's no way Sai _couldn't_ have noticed something was up.

"You need to stop this. That woman-."

"Has nothing to do with this." Naruto cuts him off gruffly.

"-Is as innocent as she can get and if Sasuke manages to find out who she is-."

"He's locked up-."

"He'll find a way to get her and he'll _rip_ her into _shreds_ and you know it Naruto."

Naruto stays silent. He knows this of course because even though Sasuke is in a jail cell, chakra suppressed and handcuffs around his wrists, it won't hold him for long because Sasuke was always been smart. He'll find a way to escape.

Naruto thinks of her, her and her tiny hands, soft flesh, and apple smelling body.

He thinks he may love her, just a little bit. And even though she took his virginity, Naruto had no right in dragging her into this. _Whatever_ it may be since it involves a potentially insane and obviously dangerous Uchiha.

When he looks up Sai is gone but his words of wisdom stay.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

He thinks that maybe this was a bad idea, coming here again; because she's waiting in a dark kimono with ruby red lips and silky black hair. He towers over her now, not like when he first met her at age 15 where he stood a few inches lower than her. She seems smaller now, more delicate with gentle skin and beautiful hands. Or maybe it's because he's just grown because he knows she was never this tiny. Naruto thinks her beauty still hasn't changed.

But, she's a whore from a whore house and she's probably as old as Kakashi-sensei.

And yet, Naruto finds himself drawn to her and her apple scent. Could it be an addiction? If he had Sasuke like he wants so bad, would he be just as addicting if not more?

With that though Naruto takes a deep breath and tries to remember why he came here.

She approaches and it's him, not her that leans in for a kiss.

"I can't come here anymore." He whispers into her lips, giving the bottom one a small nip.

"Is that so?" Naruto tries to pretend that she doesn't sound like she's heard that phrase many times before.

His hands are slowly pulling the kimono off her shoulders, leaving blazing kisses to her neck, whispering into her neck.

"This will be the last time."

She smiles then, and unzips his jacket, letting it fall to the ground, guiding one of Naruto's rough hands through the folds of her kimono to her sweet spot.

"Is that so?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When he visits Sasuke again he goes directly to the chair and sinks into it, fingers tapping rapidly against his leg in agitation.

And Sasuke? He's still half naked but twice as dangerous.

"Tell me Naruto," his voice is still wickedly sweet and slick like the edge of a very sharp blade.

"Tell you what Sasuke?" Naruto grumbles back.

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he cuts to the chase.

"Who is she?"

Naruto stays silent for a while and watches with a sense of apprehension as Sasuke, with all the grace of a feline, gets to his feet to approach him.

"Who is she?" he asks again, standing a breath away from Naruto.

Naruto thinks that this may be going out of control. He's not sure he can handle this anymore because Sasuke is so close and Naruto is so afraid that if he gets any closer he won't be able to stop himself from taking everything that Sasuke is stupid enough to offer so blindly. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into and Naruto, priding himself on being the good guy, is trying to get Sasuke to see that it's going to take more time for him to be ready. But Sasuke isn't patient and he never has been. He's trying to jump the gun again and Naruto cant let him do that.

So Naruto says the only thing he can at the moment to ensure that Sasuke will back the fuck off.

"She's the woman that took my virginity." He says with an even and firm tone, looking Sasuke dead in the eye.

"She's the woman that I love."

**oOoOoOoOoOoooOo**

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
